Usually, in a vehicle transmission, the selection of transmission ratio steps or control of switching programs takes place by means of an actuating device arranged in the reaching re o the hands of the driver. For this purpose, actuating elements, such as gearshift levers or selector levers, are used, which are arranged between the front seats, in the area of the steering wheel or in different areas of the vehicle interior. Usually, shift actuations are developed in accordance with a specific vehicle model to fulfill the different requirements regarding accessibility and ergonomics, as well as the resulting angles of activation. At the same time, it is important to consider for installation. A variation of well-known actuating devices is achieved by designing different components specifically for the particular variation type.
The patent specification DE 102010 028965 A1 relates to an actuating device for selecting gear stages of a vehicle transmission, which comprises a lever housing, a selector lever, as well as a transmission device for transmitting shift commands to the transmission. The actuating device is characterized by an exchangeable module adapter, which is arranged between the lever housing and the transmission device. The module adapter is used to adapt the ergonomics point of the actuating device in the vertical and/or horizontal direction and thus to different installation situations.